And Don't You Dare Come Back
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Gaz and Dib have a conversation about Tak's return. Some hidden and less-than-hidden feelings are revealed. Mild swearing. One-sided-ish GaTr/TaGr and one-sided-ish DaTr.


"Where the hell have you been?" Gaz hung in the kitchen doorway. She was etched in darkness, and Dib pause in fear.

He dropped his keys into the key-bowl, and dared to take another sip from his suck monkey.

"Urm, remember Tak?" He answered. "Well we were—"

"TAK?!" Gaz barked.

"Uh, yeah... she came back and not getting very far in taking over any other planets she came back to Earth for revenge on Zim again."

"You and TAK?!" Gaz screamed again, but it didn't faze Dib, who was now intent on his usual ranting.

"I ran into her, and she seemed pretty embarrassed about that whole thing a few years ago... but then we came to a sort of compromise. Since we all thwarted her plans from before and I keep thwarting Zim's, we're teaming up to get rid of Zim once and for all... she's forgetting about the Earth for now." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't know what'll happen afterwards, but hey! Maybe we can go star to star and conquer things..." he blushed and glanced at his sister, seeming to remember she was still there. "Together," he finished quietly.

He began to walk back to his room, and Gaz shook herself from her angry daze, and racked her brain desperately for a reason that could stop him.

"Wait, Dib!" She got a hold of herself. "Do you _honestly_ think once all this is over... do you _honestly_ think you and Tak will stay a team? Do you think she'll really want you to help her conquer _other_ planets? No! She's going to turn right around and destroy Earth."

"Well... if that happens I'll stop her like I've been doing for Zim." Another conversation passed through their eyes, where Gaz said she knew he wouldn't have the strength for that, and Dib knew she was right.

Dib took two more steps, but Gaz said quietly yet forcefully.

"What about her ship?"

Dib stopped, and Gaz continued.

"Does she know you have her ship?"

"Well, it just—"

"What," Gaz continued louder, "do you think will happen when she finds out you've been hiding it from her?"

"She'll... she'll understand..."

"No, Dib!" Gaz raised her voice louder then she wanted to. "You don't get it! She's _just using you!_Do you really think she would have forgiven you from before? No! She'll get her revenge on Zim, then she'll get her revenge on you!"

"But... she touched my cheek and then—"

"There is NOTHING between you two! Nothing! She doesn't like you! She'll never like you! So GET OVER HER!" She had to put a hand over her month, as it was now so apparent she wasn't shouting at Dib; she was shouting at herself. G_et over her. She's just using Dib. She would be just using you too..._

Tears were threatening to take over, but Gaz refused to let them win. She hadn't cried in years. Not a single tear for every day Tak was gone. Not a single tear after her plea for Tak to take her with her. No tears came after her cries that Tak had what she needed, and that she had never been so intrigued by another creature's beauty. Gaz knew exactly what Dib was talking about... Tak touched her cheek. She looked deep into her eyes, and said she couldn't believe Gaz had thought she was so beautiful. Tak had said Gaz was such an exception to the horrors and filth this planet had. She seemed to _actually consider_ what could be if Gaz joined her once she destroyed the Earth… Then something seemed to snap within her. Something that was going to snap for Dib, too. She dropped her hand and said it was ridiculous for her to even consider taking an earthling back with her. She could not present her up to her Tallest, and certainly wouldn't hide Gaz from them either. No matter what the "exception" was. Because the exception would never be enough. Gaz would never be enough. She would continue her plans without taking any survivors.

"Gaz...?" Dib ventured.

She shrugged him away.

She took a walk through the hall way instead. "You know what?" Gaz half turned back. "Go ahead with you're little plan, but when Tak stabs you in the back... Well, leave her to me. I'll send her to hell, when you aren't strong enough to. That bitch deserve it."

Dib, let his sister leave. He knew Tak could never do him any wrong... not that she was incapable of it... because Dib would never see anything she did that way... but she must have done Gaz wrong. They must have had a conversation before she left. Somewhere along the line. Promising something... maybe just a rejection... Gaz must have put herself on the line... and she must have broken Gaz's heart somewhere... Gaz was strong enough to handle that though...

And that bitch _would_ deserve it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I don't own the characters, and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
